


[Podfic] Hearts on the Table

by SweetSorcery



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: 1800s, 19th Century, Age of Sail, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Desperation, First Kiss, First Time, Hero Worship, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Napoleonic Wars, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Surprise Kissing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Playing cards with Admiral Pellew, Captain Hammond, and Hammond's enchanting nephew, Hornblower finds there is a lot more at stake than a few guineas.





	[Podfic] Hearts on the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearts on the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42469) by [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery). 



  
_cover art by[SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/jvtogs62y230xd0/Hearts%20on%20the%20Table%20%28music%2C%20ambience%29%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Hearts on the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42469)

 **Author:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Reader:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Musical intro/exit:** Vivaldi - Cantate Cessate, omai cessate RV 684 II

 **Length:** 00:33:30

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/jvtogs62y230xd0/Hearts%20on%20the%20Table%20%28music%2C%20ambience%29%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0)  
_(left-click to stream, right-click to save)_

I've tested the download link, but I don't use flash; please tell me if you have any trouble with this sound file. Thanks for listening! This recording contains very quiet ambience and period-appropriate intro/exit music; if you absolutely must have just the bare bones recording, let me know. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not archive this story elsewhere and please, no translations!
> 
> © and ™ of characters, locations, and some story lines - the estate of C. S. Forester, A & E and possibly other entities; this story was written solely for the entertainment of other fans; no profit is made and no harm or infringement intended.


End file.
